


The rainbow fic

by keith_in_the_flesh



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_in_the_flesh/pseuds/keith_in_the_flesh
Summary: I'm posting this so my friends can find my page. It's taken from my wattpad. Dont read it it's pure crack and badly done.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The rainbow fic

"It's still raining." Frank commented absently, interrupting Pete's rant about his dick-pic-- again-- only for shrek's head to hit him in the eye.

He just hated how random his world had become since the whole Tom Cruise Blood Oath incident. For Fuck sake, it was raining memes. Literal memes.

"I'll call Beebo." Pete sighed, before shouting,"MY FUCKING DICK-PIC IS SO EMBARRASSING!!!"  
That magical phrase caused Brendon Urie to slowly materialize like the sun from the Teletubbies in the sky.

His gigantic forehead stretched enough to stop the tirade of relentless memes from raining down on them.

"It's not a bad diiiiiiiiiiiiick!" As Brendon's angelic voice sang out the phrase, a rainbow spewed forth from his mouth, projecting Pete's dick-pic across the expanse of his forehead.

Frank was jealous of Pete's dick. Pouting, he cried out a distressed, "Why can't my dick be that perfect!?"

Sensing the repressed emo's brewing depression, Patrick pulled of his Fedora, placing it on Frank's head.

Frank was immediately lifted into the air by the magical-Patrick-sweat infused hat, and over the milky white ocean they had been overlooking.

The article of headwear flew off his head, sending him into a freefall, only to land smoothly atop the fedora.

It zoomed off across the milk ocean's surface, straight into the floating penis.

"It's beautiful..." he breathed.

"Oh, hey, Frank!" Patrick yelled up to him. "when you're done, you can shove it up my ass!" Then, as if rethinking, he called again, " Or I can shove it up your's!"

He smiled before gliding across the rainbow cock, the fedora activating its turbo boosters to dump him into the milk like a smurfy oreo, ready to be eaten(out).

Before Patrick got his chance, though, the fedora forced itself into Frank's awaiting anus.

It went so far up that it forced the drumstick that Josh lost last time out of his throat.

"What the shit!?" Frank threw it to the side, not remembering what it was from. Oh, wait!

Too late, Frank realised that the drumstick actually WAS Josh, as he slowly reanimated, into a sopping, white, milk-saturated version of himself.

"What have you done to me,Frank?" his voice was watery(milky?) as he spoke. "I thought we were butt buddies!"

" I'm sorry! Josh, I'm sorry! How do I save you?"

"You must successfully rap the intro of HeavyDirtySoul, or I will diiiiiiiiiii-" he took a deep breath, "-iiiiiiiiiiie!"

"Okay! Okay, I'll try!"

"Do or do not! There is no try!"

"Okay!" Frank took a shakey breath, before beginning, " Thursaninvisationin my mind's imagination, I'mma skshaplll, smokin' in a ... basement..."

It was a complete and utter failure. Like, epicly bad, his words slurring together.

"Noooooooooo- blargh-a-troaughtla-" Josh yelled dramatically as he disolved back into the sea of Ryan's enema.

Tyler suddenly appeared behind Frank, glowing majestically, despite the distraught look on his face. "How could you, Frank... I trusted you with the power of rap, and you failed me. How dare you kill my boyfriend!?" 

"I'm sorry! I didn- wait, Joshler is real!?"

"Was..."

"Oh... Yeah..."

"I'm very angry with you, Frank."

"Maybe I'm angry with YOU!" Frank challenged defensively.

"Y'know what!? Square up! Fight me, Deborah!"

"Who the fuck is Deborah!?" Frank yelled as he dodged the tomohawk that Tyler had pulled from between his asscheeks, only for another one to fly back at him from behind Frank.

Looking back, he saw that Patrick had finally arrived to his aid.

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Tyler desperately started screaming, " WHEN I WAS! A YOUNG BOY! MY FATHER!"

"It won't work, Tyler! We aren't in a cemetery!" Frank yelled.

"TOOK ME INTO THE CITY!" Tyler continued.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the entirety on My Chemical Romance descended from the clouds, Frank Iero and God- I mean- Gerard making out intensely.

Breaking away breathlessly, G-way fluttered over to Tyler on his sparkling fairy wings.

Brendon frowned at them from above, before pulling his pants off, only for them to morph into a pride flag, which he then threw at them.

They stared at it for a second, before Pete, wherever the fuck he came from, said, " Brendon's right, guys. The best way to sort this out... Is with an epic orgie!"

"Fuck yes!" Patrick yelled, ripping him jeans off like those button up sweat pants people wear to the gym.

Brendon used his stoner powers to teleport them to a sex dungeon akin to that in 50 Shades of Grey, where Frank Iero found some glow-in-the-dark lube in all different colors.

"Let's play Star Wars, guys." Both Franks said in perfect unison, like a duet sent from emo heaven.

Needless to say, it turned out to be the greatest cockfight in the history of forever.

THE END


End file.
